Ineffability
by Daughter of Horus
Summary: A series of Crowley & Aziraphale drabbles. Some slash, some not.
1. Love

A humble series of GO drabbles and ficlets.

#1. Love

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crowley and Aziraphale are lovers.

They weren't always, of course. When they first met, they tried to kill each other.

It took decades before they could have a civil conversation that didn't end in one being inconveniently discorporated.

It took a few centuries for Crowley to consider Aziraphale a friend.

It took a few thousand years and a failed Apocalypse for them to fall in love.

Now, they walk in St. James Park, holding hands and feeding the ducks. When they go out for dinner together, Crowley calls him "angel" and kisses him, not caring who might see or judge them. They fall asleep in each other's arms and wake to each other's smiles.

From Heaven, God looks down. And He says that it is good.


	2. Unangelic

Here's the second drabble. Aziraphale has a habit that Crowley doesn't get.

#2. Unangelic

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they exited the restaurant, Aziraphale dug around in his coat pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you have a light?"

Crowley sighed and produced a stainless steel lighter that looked like it could exceed the speed of sound if you knew what buttons to press.

"Here you go."

A while later, Crowley turned to him.

"Why do you smoke? You know we can't get addicted."

Aziraphale shrugged and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Besides, it's a good way to get lung cancer. And if he's the same as I remember him, Raphael is going to be _insufferable_. **(1.)**

"It just seems…unangelic."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me, then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1. Raphael was the Angel of Healing, so he'd be a little upset if an angel was to be discorporated by something like lung cancer.


	3. Wrath

Wow, these drabbles just keep on coming, don't they? You'll have to see the link on my profile to understand it

Wrath

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crowley was feeding the ducks at St. James' Park when a furious yell and a surge of divine energy reached his senses.

"CROWLEY!"

_Uh-oh_. He backed up. "Look, Aziraphale—"

The aforementioned angel was holding up a newspaper with the offending article circled in red.

"Don't you dare try to placate me! I know you knew about this!" He snarled **(1.)** and grabbed Crowley by the shirtfront, pulling him so their noses were an inch apart. His aura was physically painful.

"I am going to give you 10 seconds to explain this, Crowley." The angel's normally kind face now bore an expression approaching divine wrath. **(2.)**

"It wassn't me, angel, honessstly! C'mon, do you really think I'd violate the Arrangement? Besssidess, it'ss not my sstyle."

Aziraphale let him go with a murmured apology. He glanced at the article.

"South American Church Uses Hallucinogenic Tea to Get Closer to God."

He wondered what idiot had thought _that _up. Whoever they were, they'd better hope Aziraphale didn't find them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1. Or tried to. It was more like a grumble.

2. The last time Crowley had seen that expression was when the Library at Alexandria burned. (He had avoided Aziraphale during later book burnings, for fear of being smited.)


	4. Shakespeare

Here's drabble Four.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aziraphale tries to avoid reading Shakespeare. It reminds him of things he'd rather forget.

Romeo and Juliet, especially.

For what could the Capulets and Montagues be but Heaven and Hell? Romeo's banishment reminds him uncomfortably of Crowley's Fall.

There was no happy ending for the lovers.

But Crowley looks at him with love in his eyes (though he cannot say the words) and swears that he will never let his angel come to harm.

Romeo and his Juliet had no happy ending, but if Aziraphale has anything to say about it, he and Crowley will have theirs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I think a recurring theme in my GO fics will be that Crowley, being a demon, can't actually _say _the words "I love you". He loves Aziraphale, but isn't capable of saying it.

Review, please. I like to know if anyone actually reads this.


End file.
